


curiosity killed the cat (but satisfaction brought it back)

by luthorslena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU where Winn joins the DEO sooner, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra blushes a lot, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, F/F, General Danvers Week, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, matchmaker!kara, physical comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorslena/pseuds/luthorslena
Summary: Some things Astra learns about Earth and some things she learns about herself.akaThe one where Astra gives Non the bird and joins the DEO, her and Alex are touch-starved idiots in love, and Winn and Vasquez have amazing gaydar.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Agent Vasquez, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Astra & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Astra & Kara Danvers, Astra & Winn Schott Jr., Astra/Alex Danvers, Winn Schott Jr. & Agent Vasquez
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	curiosity killed the cat (but satisfaction brought it back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mention of children’s deaths, food, mention of increased/decreased appetite, implied suicidal thoughts, vasquez uses the f word once… feel free to leave a comment if you would like me to add anything else or if you notice a mistake (spelling, tense, gammar,...) :-)

“Good work, Agent Astra”, called a deep voice belonging to Director J’onn J'onzz, her new boss at the Department of Extra-Normal Operations.

** **

Their team had just returned from another mission, successfully capturing an escaped Fort Rozz prisoner causing an uproar in an elementary school. Astra remembered him. They used to live in the same block, played the Kryptonian equivalent of chess in the mornings. Thinking back to it almost made her nostalgic. Almost.

** **

She also remembered he’d been sent to Fort Rozz for murdering his grandchildren, so putting handcuffs around his slimy wrists had felt more than satisfying.

“Thank you, Director,” she replied, noting how he respected her preference of being called “Agent Astra” rather than “In-Ze”. “I appreciate it.”

** **

Director J'onzz nodded and turned towards the other agents entering the room. “Well done”s and “Nice job”s and high-fives and shoulder squeezes and hugs were exchanged generously among the group. Most of them gave Astra an acknowledging nod - she had knocked the alien down, after all -, but that’s as far as it went. Not that Astra blamed them. They had every right to be suspicious, after all, their cause didn’t allow for moles in the system. If their actions made her feel excluded, it was something she had brought upon herself. Over time, she kept reminding herself, successful missions and selfless behavior would drown out the past. (At least she hoped so.)

** **

“Agent Astra,” called a brunette agent after the room had already cleared out. “Nice cross punch. Let’s hope our friend won’t need his food blended for too long.”

** **

Astra chuckled, blushing a little. “You’re not that bad yourself, Brave One.”

** **

Alex smiled and they lingered for an awkward moment, unsure whether to go in for a hug or settle for a high-five or just get the hell out of there, before Alex, to her own surprise, decided to go in for a hug and Astra followed. 

** **

It started out rather tense but Alex’ chin quickly found the perfect spot on Astra’s shoulders and Astra’s hand made its way up the agent’s strong back and their bodies relaxed into each other the slightest bit and they got _ comfortable _ and -

** **

And the hug had lasted an embarrassing amount of time before both of them realized and snapped back and Alex couldn’t seem to stop coughing and Astra excused herself, her blush spreading all the way across her cheeks.

** **

Hugging the very woman who had tried to kill her just a month ago was an odd thing to do for Astra. But then again, the same could be said for Alex. 

** **

* * *

Her eyes followed the other woman leaving. She was almost out of sight when Alex remembered to close her mouth again.

** **

“See something you like, Agent Danvers?”, came the question from Agent Vasquez who had suddenly appeared behind her, as she so often did, with a smirk stretching across her lips.

** **

Caught off guard, Alex faltered for a second before clearing her throat. “Excuse you?”

** **

“Brunettes are your type, huh?”, Vasquez teased, looking over at the door the other woman had left through.

** **

“Brun- No, uh, yeah, I, uh, her hair is… nice.” Alex was completely lost and they both knew it.

** **

Vasquez decided to not be cruel and stop teasing her. For today. “It sure is,” she quipped briefly before making her way back towards her desk, leaving Alex just standing here with her mouth hanging open again, dumbfounded.

** **

Agent Vasquez shook her head. God, Danvers was so fucking gay.

** **

* * *

** **

That evening, Astra found herself curled up between Little One and Brave One, staring at an electrical device producing sounds and displaying moving images, a “television”. The “show” they were watching was called “_ Person of Interest” _. It was about a team of agents - much like those at the DEO - fighting crime as efficiently as their humanity allowed them to. Astra approved. They, too, were braver than most of their kind.

** **

“Anyone want the last slice of pizza?”, Kara asked, holding up the greasy box.

** **

Alex’ eyes widened. “Kara, are you sick? Oh my God, is it another solar flare? Should we have Winn run some tests on you?”

** **

Kara grimaced, clearly not impressed. “I can be polite, believe it or not.”

** **

“I know you’re polite, but when it comes to food? _ Pizza?” _, Alex gestured towards the box to underline her point. “I mean, this crust is cheese-stuffed!”

** **

“Oh Rao, you’re right, it is,” Kara groaned before sheepishly asking, “May I?”

** **

Alex smiled lovingly. “Go ahead.”

** **

Astra observed the interaction silently, only nodding when Kara looked at her for confirmation. Seemingly enjoying her role as the nestling of the family, Kara took a bite of the “pizza” and hummed in approval. 

** **

Astra loved that her niece had people who cherished her, and the bond between her and Brave One appeared incredibly strong to her naked eye, much stronger than it had ever been between herself and Alura.

** **

Alura had never stood in the light - she _ was _ the light, and therefore, consciously or subconsciously, made Astra feel inferior every moment they spent together. 

** **

(And even without Alura physically being there, her presence never really seemed to disappear, to the point where Astra would have to squeeze her eyes shut to avoid getting blinded.)

** **

Their friends and parents did nothing but amplify that. Alura had always been the smarter, prettier and more forthcoming one with the amazing sense of justice. If not for jealousy, one couldn’t have hated her if one had tried.

** **

Not even Astra. 

** **

Astra had just hid in the shadows and wondered if she’d ever stop feeling out of place.

** **

(And maybe, just maybe, she didn’t feel entirely out of place right now, with her niece cuddling up against her side and the brunette agent’s knees leaning against hers. She sighed. If her calculations were correct, she didn’t deserve any of it. And calculation had always been the one thing she was better at than Alura.)

** **

* * *

The unforgiving sunlight shining directly into her eyes was what disturbed Alex of her much needed sleep. Slowly, she took in her surroundings and examined the room, a habit practically second nature to the agent by now. Everything was like they had left it the night before - empty pizza boxes on the table, TV remote abandoned on the ground along with an empty beer bottle. And a white streak tickling her neck and a strong arm wrapped around her body. It only took her a second to figure out who it belonged to, though she wished the realization had shocked her more.

** **

Alex knew she should get up, get ready for work, and pretend falling asleep in her previous mortal enemy’s arms was completely opposed to her. But the truth that she berated herself for acknowledging was that it just felt so _ right _.

** **

The way the other woman hugged her left a warm feeling on her skin that Alex hadn’t felt in what seemed like centuries. She remembered those nights, so many years ago, feeling so safe and protected, like nothing else mattered and like no one could hurt her.

** **

No. Rolling over, she peeled herself out of the other woman's touch and abruptly sat up. She wouldn’t let herself go there. This wasn’t the same thing at all. She was a teenager back then and she was lonely and troubled and _ cold _ and Vicky had just happened to be so _ warm _and giving and…

** **

And Astra wasn’t Vicky and she wasn’t a teenager anymore, so this wasn’t the same thing at all.

** **

(Was it?)

** **

* * *

“Good day, Winslow,” Astra greeted her friend, pointedly ignoring the looks a group of agents threw at her as she entered the room.

** **

“Hey guys!”, he grinned. “Astra! Ready for today’s Earthology class? Also, just ‘Winn’ is fine.”

** **

Astra gave a nod. “What am I learning today, Winn?”

** **

“Well, do you know what an ‘ad’ is?”

** **

She shook her head no.

** **

“Okaaay sooo…”

** **

* * *

As Winn began chattering, Alex headed towards the changing room on auto-pilot. Seeing that something was wrong with her sister, Kara followed.

** **

“Alex, you seem so distant. Is everything okay?,” she inquired.

** **

Alex set her bag down unceremoniously before slumping onto the bench with a thud. “Can’t say it is.”

** **

“What’s up? You can’t go out into the field like this,” Kara sat down beside her. “You know you can tell me anything.”

** **

Kara was right, there was a combat training session with the other woman on the schedule today, so interaction would be unavoidable and Alex needed to stay professional. And after all, Kara was her sister, and she deserved to know the truth. 

** **

“It’s Astra,” she began, burying her face in her palms.”She… I…” Alex sighed.

** **

“You guys were pretty wrapped up this morning,” Kara stated, unsure where Alex was going with this or how she could help.

** **

“Yeah,” Alex said softly. “That is what’s up.”

** **

Kara just frowned. “Why? You seemed so comfortable.”

** **

Alex stared down at her boots.

** **

“_That is. _.. Kara, it’s just… when Astra touches me I suddenly feel so warm and giddy, like a schoolgirl, and… safe. And I don’t like it but at the same time I can’t get enough of it and,” Alex faltered, her voice breaking. “And.. Kara, I… I think I’m…”, she couldn’t bring herself to say that last word, not yet, and hoped her sister would understand anyway.

** **

“You’re gay.”

** **

Alex was both relieved she didn’t have to say it herself and taken aback by the bluntness of it. “I… I’m… is that… is that okay?”, she asked, looking up shyly.

** **

Kara responded by wrapping her into a tight hug. “Alex, of course it’s okay. I’m so sorry I made you think it wasn’t.”

** **

Alex let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and smiled into her sister’s embrace, feeling like the weight of the world had finally been lifted off her shoulders.

** **

“Have you ever felt like this before?”, Kara asked after a while.

** **

So, Alex told her about Vicky and her warm touches and reassuring conversations and how she hadn’t put too much thought into why she seemed to be longing for it - for _ her _ \- like oxygen back then. And that if she had, she’d have pushed the thought aside as quickly as it had occurred.

** **

Kara smiled sympathetically and, after hugging Alex once more, asked, “Do you know if she likes you back?”

** **

It earned her a death stare from Alex. “Kara, she’s your aunt!”, she exclaimed in utter disbelief. Going into this, she’d known Kara would be okay with it, but she hadn’t thought she would be _ this _ okay with it.

** **

Kara scoffed. “Yeah, she’s my aunt, not yours, dummy. I’m not sharing her.” Making eye-contact with her sister, she added in a more serious tone, “But well, I suppose, in the future I might have to.”

** **

* * *

The supermarket was a fascinating place to Astra. She’d never seen anything like it back on Krypton, where you got everything you needed transported to your current accommodation, the products homogenous but the orders customized. The variety and quantity here was wider than a human could possibly require, which is why Astra observed many humans stand in front of shelves for several minutes before deciding which items to pick. Even though she was turned off by the excessiveness of it all, she hoped that, by observing their body language and facial expressions and way of speaking, she would be able to blend in.

** **

“Being here brings me great joy,” she said without looking away from a blonde-haired little girl begging her presumed father for something Astra could only guess was a piece of candy. He complied and ruffled through the girl’s long hair, making her burst into giggles. Astra smiled.

** **

“Here as in, Trader Joe’s, or here as in, Earth?”, Kara inquired, smiling also.

** **

“As well as.”

** **

After a couple minutes of Astra walking slightly behind Kara and the latter occasionally stopping to throw something into their “cart”, Kara asked, “So, how do you feel at the DEO? Is everyone being nice to you?”

** **

Astra tensed at the question. “They, uh, yes, everyone is quite... “, she faltered but composed herself after a moment. “Well, there were a few… _ difficulties, _ but it’s been getting... “ The sentence faded away like the last one but before Kara, who was looking at her sympathetically, could say anything, she tried again. “All the agents are very gifted,'' she finally said, and it wasn't a lie for once. “But Brave O- I mean, Agent Danvers… uh, Alex… she is by far the most skilled and capable and outstanding agent I have ever met. She is a great leader and her combat skills are excellent and… and the DEO can truly count itself lucky to have her,” she wrapped up as she caught herself blushing.

** **

Kara giggled. “Aunt Astra, it kind of sounds like you have a crush.”

** **

Astra furrowed her eyebrows. 

** **

“On Alex,” Kara clarified quickly. “It just sounds like… you… like her. A lot,” she chuckled.

** **

“Oh. I think you are correct,” Astra deadpanned, relieved to know it wasn’t abnormal to feel this way, but worried about what it might mean and whether it was the reason why she’d been blushing so much lately.

** **

Kara knew her aunt was direct, but she hadn’t expected her to figure that out within five seconds. Well, Astra had always been full of surprises.

** **

“You should tell her.”

** **

Astra looked at her in utter shock. “But… but how? I can’t… What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

** **

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Kara smiled as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. “I don’t know about you, but I think that might just be the case,” she added, as Astra hadn’t seemed too pleased with the first response. Kara hoped it would be a catalyst significant enough to get the reaction started, so to speak.

** **

Astra turned to look at her. “How do you know?”

** **

_ “Shoot. Okay, play it cool, Kara,” _ she thought to herself.

** **

“Pffff! Know? Me? What?”, she laughed nervously and started fiddling with her glasses. “I don’t know anything!” Averting her gaze, Astra nodded. “But,” Kara added after a beat, “What I do know is that I want you to be happy, and that, sometimes, the universe does grant us a Happy End.”

** **

“I don’t believe in fate,” Astra stated simply.

** **

“Then just believe me.” Kara replied without missing a beat and flashed a smile to her aunt. After thinking about it for a moment, Astra nodded again and smiled as well.

** **

* * *

“Winn! I saw an advertisement! At the supermarket!”, Astra exclaimed as soon as they arrived at the DEO the next day.

** **

“D’awww, for reals?”, came the excited reply from a kneeling Winn, who was busy working on something involving his “computer” but still made the effort to listen as his new _ friend _ rambled about reduced cat food.

** **

* * *

Coming home after a successful day at the DEO and flopping down on the couch with two of her favorite people was definitely something Astra could get used to, to her own dismay. It was Kara’s turn to pick the movie for tonight and Alex looked like she was gonna pass out any second now, so Astra decided to practice her telephone skills and order some pizza.

** **

Alex flopped down on the couch, completely delirious. Not only had a tardy alarm forced her skip breakfast which had resulted in the training taking quite a toll on her, her lower back was also _ freaking _ sore. All she wanted to do was watch a Disney movie while eating an unholy amount of ice cream and call it a day.

** **

Kara was kneeling next to the TV in front of endless stacks of DVDs, carefully picking up one by one and arranging them into two piles of “No” and “Possibly”. She ended up settling on _ “Frozen” _ because _ “Oh, aunt Astra, you _ have _ to see ‘ _ Frozen’ _ ! It’s about this queen called Elsa who has superpowers and her sister Anna- oh Rao! Her and you have the same white streak! Well, the story about how she got hers is… a bit different. Anyways, I’m sure you’ll love it. I’ll get the ice cream!” _

** **

“Rocky Road,” Alex called out weakly. 

** **

Kara emerged from the kitchen a moment later and pressed a kiss to her sister’s forehead before handing her the ice cream. 

** **

“The pizza should be here in half an hour,” Astra announced and put the telephone back onto the small wooden table where it belonged. They started the movie, exchanging bowls of ice cream every other scene in comfortable silence.

** **

Anna and her apparent love interest - whom Astra had her suspicions about, but she kept that to herself - were halfway into a duet when the doorbell rang.

** **

“Pizzaaaaa!,” Kara cheered and supersped to the door.

** **

“Have you seen the remote?,” Alex asked, not wanting Kara to miss out on anything, even if this wasn’t her first time watching the movie. Astra pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. “You know, the uh, stick with all the…” Alex clarified, which made Astra’s face light up in understanding.

** **

X-raying the room, she pointed to a spot behind them, on Alex’ right. “Over there.”

** **

Alex reached back and fumbled around blindly before Astra reassured her “I got it,” and leaned in. The sudden movement ended up startling Alex, making her lose balance, and Astra didn’t react fast enough either, which resulted in… _ Oops! _Which resulted in Alex’ upper body splayed across Astra’s lap. Alex’ dopey smile made Astra blush, but the awkwardness only really lasted a couple seconds. Peering down through her eyelashes, Astra was met with a pair of brown eyes full of trust gazing up at her. Her face softened.

** **

“Stay,” she half-asked, half-commanded without breaking eye contact. Blood shot to Alex’ ears instantly. “If you wish,” Astra added in a more gentle tone.

** **

“Sure,” Alex replied sheepishly and shifted around a bit before closing her eyes and letting the distant sounds from the TV lull her into sleep. If she remembered Astra stroking her hair the next day, she would be convinced she had dreamt it.

** **

(Having watched the interaction from the doorway, Kara decided to text Winn and Vasquez before sneaking off to her bedroom - she wouldn’t want to ruin the moment, after all. Besides, she was pretty sure both Alex and Astra had completely forgotten about the pizza by now.)

** **

* * *

** **

_ Thud. _

** **

“Your combat skills are very good, Brave One. You always seem to be two steps ahead of your opponent.”

** **

_ Thud. _

** **

“I know.”

** **

_ Thud. _

** **

“But what will you do…” Astra trailed off, calculating her next move. “...if the attacker doesn’t leave you time to think?”, she finished and knocked Alex down onto the ground in one swift and sudden movement.

** **

After the moment of shock had passed, Alex grinned. “Pay attention and catch them off guard,” she grabbed Astra by the collar and reversed their positions ,so that now it was her straddling the other woman. Astra huffed in surprise.

** **

“You don’t think. You fight back with everything you have,” she hissed, her hands darting up to envelope Alex’ throat, as if to underline her statement.

** **

“Yeah, that too,” Alex croaked before regaining control. “But easy for you to say.” 

** **

Astra lifted an eyebrow. 

** **

“When we’re not in the green gym, I mean,” Alex clarified before easing herself off Astra and offering the other woman a hand - ever so the gentlelady -, indicating that today’s training session was over.

** **

Astra accepted the offer, let herself be pulled up and wiped the sweat - _ real, human sweat _\- off her forehead. “Why do you think I call you Brave One?”, she asked, but it was more of a statement. Alex faltered, her eyes widening.

** **

Just as she was about to come up with some half-assed clapback, Director J’onzz stormed into the room. “I’m sorry to disturb, agents, but I need my best men… uh, women… agents, in the field right now.”

** **

“What are we dealing with, Director?” Alex asked, all traces of the previous playfulness in her voice replaced with concern and professionalism.

** **

J’onn’s demeanor darkened. “Non and Indigo activated Myriad.”

** **

* * *

While J’onn and Alex, who would be flying together, gathered up their weapons, Kara and Astra went over their fighting strategy one more time. Confident that there were no uncertainties, they took off.

** **

Kara turned to look at Astra, wind brushing through her hair. “You should tell her.” _ Before it’s too late. _

** **

“I have not redeemed myself yet, Little One.” _ I am undeserving of Alex’ love and she is undeserving of my faults. _

** **

“You’re already doing that. Working at the DEO _ is _ your redemption.” _ Stop thinking you don’t deserve to be happy. _

** **

“Do you think Alex thinks so, too?” _ Would I want her to? _

** **

“Of course. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

** **

Kara smiled warmly and turned around again, focus shifting onto the battle ahead of them.

** **

They landed.

** **

* * *

“I’m sorry to end things like this, wife.”

** **

And there she was, lying on the ground, writhing under Non’s grip. He looked her straight into the eyes and she saw nothing but darkness and brutality and a lust for _ death _ in them. And suddenly, something clicked in her brain, something that connected the dots, put together the pieces, and _ suddenly _ , it all made _ sense _.

** **

“No, you’re not.”

** **

It had never been about saving Krypton to Non. It had been about destruction and inflicting pain and he _ knew _ her weaknesses and preyed upon them shamelessly and suddenly she felt so angry and stupid and _ weak, _like maybe it was better for her to just -

** **

Alex whipped around.

** **

Astra on the ground. Motionless. Non hovering above her. Non lifting a Kryptonite sword.

** **

_ No. _

** **

Adrenaline. Blood shooting through her veins. Air sucked out of her lungs. Her legs becoming independent. No thinking, just fighting.

** **

“ASTRA!” 

** **

_ Was it her who shouted that? _

** **

Astra couldn’t process the next five seconds properly. All she saw was Non getting knocked over by a brunette agent and then a flash of green -

** **

_ No. _

** **

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Alex didn’t have ice erupting from her hands, but neither had she a white streak in her hair. It wasn’t supposed to _ go _ like this, it should have been Astra who -

** **

“Alex!” It was Kara.

** **

“Get her to the DEO. I will handle this,” Astra said, numb.

** **

Kara shook her head. “Aunt Astra, what-”

** **

Now somewhat coming to her senses again, Astra grabbed her niece by the shoulders. “Go! There is still time to save her!”

** **

Kara pressed her lips together, nodded, and pulled her aunt into a short - much too short - hug before carefully picking up an unconscious Alex and flying off.

** **

Astra turned back towards J’onn, who was staring down at two lifeless bodies.

** **

“Director J’onzz. There is only one way to save this planet.”

** **

The look of realization was captured by his features. “You want to fly Fort Rozz into space.”

** **

“This,” Astra reached for the spy beacon buried in her pocket, “is for Kara. Tell her that I’m sorry for everything and that I love her and… that she’ll always be my LIttle One.” Her voice cracked. “And tell Alex… tell her I’ve known she was special since our first battle and that… she’s a good soldier.”

** **

J’onn understood. “We will remember your name in honor. You, too, are a good soldier, Astra.”

** **

“No. You are doing good. I’m just putting an end to the mess I have created.”

* * *

White light above her. A ringing in her ears. Pressure on her chest.

** **

_ Was this space, or the afterlife? _

** **

“Aunt Astra! You’re awake!”

** **

_ Kara? _

** **

Astra opened her eyes and, indeed, saw her niece sitting next to her with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

** **

“Little One. What… what happened?”

** **

Kara sighed. “You saved the Earth. And then I saved you with my pod.”

** **

Astra sat up, letting the words sink in. “Alex… is she…?”

** **

“Broken shoulder and some damaged muscles, but she’ll be okay. She’s a badass.”

** **

Now it was Astra’s turn to sigh. “Can I see her?”

** **

* * *

When they approached the main hall, Astra felt multiple pairs of eyes on her, which was nothing unusual. Maybe more pairs than usually, though.

** **

“Agent Astra.”

** **

She turned around. Winn, Vasquez and about forty other agents had gathered into a group with Director J’onzz standing in the center.

** **

“This,” he said, handing her the spy beacon. “Is yours. I knew Kara would find a way, so I kept it, hope that’s alright. And um,” he stepped closer. “I haven’t told Agent Danvers either because I think you should do that yourself. But, before you do that,” he turned around and raised his voice, “a round of applause for the agent who saved us all.”

** **

The sound of hands clapping and words of admission filled the room and Astra was already choking her tears back when agents came up and hugged or high-fived her, but when J’onn whispered, “You are a good soldier” into her ear, Kara just handed her a packet of tissues and pulled her aunt into an embrace.

** **

* * *

Astra observed the other woman’s sleeping form through the glass wall. There were bags under her eyes and bandages that would be needed to be exchanged soon covering the cuts and bruises on her pale skin and all of it was just a painful reminder to Astra of how vulnerable and mortal and _ human _ Alex was. If she were able to take the pain away and feel it for her, Astra thought, she would not hesitate for one second.

** **

Something seemed to pester the agent, making her squirm and stir and therefore possibly tear open her wounds and injure herself further. Astra hurried into the room and crouched down next to the younger woman, whose face was screwed up in pain and who kept making small wincing noises that left Astra’s chest feeling as if she’d been stabbed. 

** **

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep stirring like that, Brave One,” she cooed, channelling long forgotten memories of holding a Kara in her arms after she’d awoken from a bad dream on nights when both Alura and Zorel were away - which was most nights. (This was different than that, of course, but just like during those nights, or battles, for that matter, Astra felt in her element.)

** **

She climbed up into a chair close to the headboard and placed her right hand on the back of the agent’s head in an attempt to keep her from moving and her left hand started to stroke the other woman’s exposed arm, cautious to not touch any bandages. Alex relaxing into her touch instantly was a very, very rewarding feeling. It reminded Astra of a hug they’d shared some weeks ago, of Alex’ knees leaning against hers, of waking up entangled in each other. She hoped she’d get to feel it more in the future, even if she didn’t deserve it.

** **

Astra laid her head down onto the side of the bed and let the sound of the other woman’s even heartbeat coax her into sleep as well.

** **

(When Eliza found them like that the next morning, she didn’t ask any questions. But she came bearing coffee and breakfast and clothes and toothbrushes and, a bit later, Kara. The conversational topics between the four of them ranged from Krypton to Midvale - literally and figuratively. They talked about science and the DEO and Ladies’ Night (previously named ‘Sister’s Night’) and kitten videos on the Internet.)

** **

* * *

When neither Director J'onzz nor Agent Vasquez were around to update her about the newest missions, there was Kara, spending every second she wasn’t busy fighting aliens or getting coffee for her boss beside Alex. And when Kara wasn’t around, there was Winn to tell her about every recent scientific breakthrough he could think of.

** **

And then… then there was Astra. She had made it a ritual to knock on her door at 8pm sharp each day - when Director J'onzz was busy wrapping up the day and Vasquez was organizing her desk and Kara was most likely out fighting crime and Winn was doing God knows what - and watch a movie with her. So they’d lie beside each other on the narrow bed, all previous awkwardness forgotten, silently seeking (and finding) comfort in each other’s touch. 

** **

(It was a nice way to fall asleep, warm bodies entangled through soft arms and even heartbeats. It was safe.)

** **

* * *

“You guys make such a cute couple,” Winn remarked as he passed the open door one day.

** **

Looking back at forth between him and each other, Alex huffed and Astra moved her hand away from the other woman’s side as quickly as a child caught sneaking candy from the cupboard.

** **

Alex scoffed weakly.“Us? A couple?” Her voice went up an octave.

** **

“We’re not…”, Astra faltered as she felt yet another blush - _ Rao damn it! _\- stretch across her cheeks.

** **

“No!”

** **

“We’re not a…”

** **

“You… You’re not?”, Winn asked in genuine disbelief.

** **

“No, Winn, why would you think that?”, Alex shrieked.

** **

Winn started scratching his chin and looked at everything but the two women. “Why would I… think… uh, I, no, I don’t know! But uh, I think - hah, I _ think _ \- uh, I think I... lost something… somewhere. So I’ll just go and uh, find that. Now. See you guys around!”

** **

Winn squeaked out before basically sprinting out of the room and bumping into Vasquez, who had been eavesdropping and was now full on ugly-cackling.

** **

“They... are... sooo... married,” she managed between individual fits of laughter.

** **

Winn smirked and aimed a finger-gun at her. “Totes.”

** **

* * *

Alex learned that Astra had an excellent taste in snacks as well. She was a sweet tooth, sure enough, but spice and crunch she found just as appealing, which made the variety of snacks she brought to their dates (as in, uh, movie dates… movie nights… whatever) exactly to Alex' liking.

** **

Astra had picked up the fact that providing snacks was a way of showing love through _ Person of Interest _, where Root tossed breakfast bars and opened packaged sandwiches for her partner in crime.

** **

They hadn’t finished the show yet, so Astra couldn’t be sure yet whether the method was effective, but it was worth giving it a try. Oh, and _ how _ it was worth it, seeing the other woman’s eyes light up and her appetite retreat each time Astra came back with new culinary discoveries.

** **

But _ oh _, if Astra only knew that the light in Alex’ eyes was neither directly due to the food nor a Pavlovian response… 

** **

* * *

A few days later, the Super Friends - a social circle that Astra was now a part of, according to Kara - met up at Kara's to celebrate being alive. There were Alex' parents and Kara's friend from her other workplace and J'onn and Winn and Vasquez. Then there was Alex, of course, and Kara. Though Kara was the only one there she was actually related to, to Astra it felt like she had found a new family. 

** **

("To family," Kara said, lifting her glass. "Love bonds us all."

** **

It seemed to go without explanation that Astra was included in the toast as well.)

** **

They spent the evening sitting at the table over food and drinks, chatting and laughing and enjoying the company. When the meal was over and the dishes were done (which was rather quickly, since everyone helped out), the gentlemen sat down on the couch to watch football, Kara and Eliza were finishing up the cleaning, Astra spotted Alex outside on the balcony, gazing up at the stars.

** **

Astra gathered all her courage, hoping there was enough for what she was about to do. 

** **

She wasn't going to wait for fate to come around. No, she was going to get up and reach for her Happy End herself. 

** **

She approached Alex from behind.

** **

“Brave One. How are you?”

** **

Alex turned around with a soft smile on her face. "Better, thanks. And you?”

** **

“I am… well, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you," Astra took a deep breath. Okay. "Recent events have evoked something in me, something that I hadn’t felt in a long time. I have loved before, but I... not like this. I told Kara how I felt about… about you, and she diagnosed me with crush. And while I think that was correct at that time, upon doing further research… after seeing you almost die, I have discovered that it might be… that it _ is _ more than that." She took a deep breath. 

** **

“I love you, Alexandra Danvers. I don't know about Earth customs so I hope I am doing this right, and I don't know if you feel the same - it's completely understandable if you don't and I don't want to make you-"

** **

“I do," Alex interrupted gently, stepping closer.

** **

Astra was genuinely shocked. “You do?”

** **

“I do,'' she repeated again. “You weren’t the only one who talked to Kara. Talking to her… made me discover things, too. About my feelings towards you, and, uh, women in general. Um. I _like_ women, and… but, _Astra,_ _I love you."_

** **

Eyes locked and hands intertwined, Astra took a step forward and so did Alex, closing the miniscule amount of space left between them.

** **

"From what I have been able to observe on television, a possible way of expressing romantic love to another person is through a kiss," Astra rambled in a voice so soft, not even Kara would be able to pick it up. "So…"

** **

“So?”, Alex raised an eyebrow, surprised by her own ability to be a tease when she was actually dying on the inside. 

** **

Standing impossibly close like this, her' lips looked even more appealing.

** **

“So this is me asking if that’s something you’d-”

** **

Interrupted by the other woman’s lips crashing against her own, Astra was left blushing and breathless and her sentence half-finished. Not that she minded, really.

** **

* * *

One thing Astra would come to learn throughout the course of their relationship, was that the possibility of her deserving to be loved by Alex was higher than previously calculated.

** **

But one thing she learned that very night was that the sweetest champagne tasted even sweeter off the lips of a certain brunette agent.

**Author's Note:**

> how i imagine everyone reacting to the kiss:  
kara, eliza and james: awwwww <3  
j'onn: i KNEW it !!  
winn: god damnit couldn't they have waited another 48 hours ??  
vasquez: schott owes me 20 bucks !! SIKE, B*TCHES


End file.
